Weak
by Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: Papyrus made a mistake, and becuase of that mistake sans went out to get stronger, just to make his big little bro. (T for sad themes?) -THIS STORY TOOK FOOOORREEEVVVERR(I was working on this since last year) TO MAKE! But it was sosoosooo worth it! QwQ-
"Abc" - Papyrus

" **Abc** " - Sans

* * *

 **I DONT OWN UNDERTALE**

* * *

How I hated it.

Being called weak, that is.

Undyne, I could understand calling me weak yet...

My brother, he called me weak. But I am strong, arent I?

I could, well, I could... I could use wonderful magic, I could damage people with gaster blasters. Yet... Why am I called weak by but my own _blood_ and _bones_? Heh, heh.

Aah... I really do hate it. Everyone thinks I'm weak. But I know magic, I can... I know I only have one hp, but... I can dodge too...

Why don't they think I'm strong? Is becuase I'm a _lazzy bones_? Or, is it becuase I never really fought. Heh, I bet it's both. I turned away from my tall brother.

I felt my grin falter, tears burning at the corners of my eye sockets. I felt them train down my cheeks.

"WHA-"

" **Heh, I guess I am weak... Aren't I?** "

Papyrus was surprised, to say in the least. Me, calling myself weak.

"YES! YOU GIVE ONLY ONE DAMMAGE! THAT IS WHY, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TRAIN!" His voice was loud, his words stung horribly.

" **That is, isn't it...** " My vobice was barely a wisper.

"YES IT IS! BUT WORRY NOT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL TRAIN YOU!" My smiled fell into a frown and I looked over to him, my tearied eyes meeting his.

" **I don't need help, I'll do it myself...** " I began to walk away, wiping my tears into my blue jaket, leaving my brother behind.

"WAIT-" After a few more steps I turned around and teleported. My vision blurred, I seriously thought I would be used to the kick it off by now...

Ahh.. Oh well.

* * *

Now... How can I train myself more? Use magic to levitate all the snow in the forest!?

TOO LATE! ALREADY DID THAT!

Dodge drops of rain or snow?

DID THAT TWO!

" **Heh, I'm still pretty weak though, guess I'm losing some of my calcium.** " Aaaaahhh, oh well. " **My magic, it has gotten stronger... I can... I have five Hp now...my, my... My attack damage is at 15 each hit... I-I've grown stronger...** "

I sighed and let all the tension in my chest to evaporate. I summoned a bunch of gaster blasters, I aimed them to a single tree, laiden with layers of snow.

"SANS!" I stiffened and fired all of the blasters at the tree, I turned around to the source of the voice. "Is that really you!?"

Undyne.

" **Wha-?** " She ran up to me and tackled, well tried to, I teleported away in surprise.

"Gyneeaah!" She fell into the floor with a ' _flwoof_ '. I ran up to her, almost luaghing at the sight of an Undyne shaped hole in the snow.

" **Are you- psh! Are you okay!?** " She tried to crawl out, she eventually gave up.

"Will you give me a hand?" She reluctantly put a hand up and my left eye went aflame.

" ** _Snow_ problem.** " She groaned at my response and tried to give me her hand. I sighed.

"Now would be preferable, punk." I smiled to her with a sloppy grin, having not been near anyone for the past... Year? Years? I let magic flow around her, the blue substance wrapping around her like a blanket, and lifting her out of the self-carved grave. She was shocked to say in the least.

" **You are welcome.** "

"How di- you really did changed over five years..." My eyes widened in shock.

" **F-Five!?** " The only thought that went through my head was... " **Papyrus! Is he alright!?** " She nodded.

"Yeah, he is second in command of the Royal Guard now." Second in command... I felt tears roll down my cheek bones and I wiped them away.

" **Do-does he ever talk about... Me?** " I was hesitant to ask that question but, after I asked, I could see the light flare up in her eyes.

"Wow, did I never think you would ask, punk!" I felt my grin falter some. "He never stops! He talks all about how you would be proud of him and... Well... He thinks you are dead." My heart dropped.

" **Dead?** " She nodded, her eye looking the other way, the lights and smile dieing down.

"Yeah." My grin fell completely.

" **Do you think I'd be able to.. Surprise Papy?** " Her sad smile turned into a wild grin.

"Absolutely!"

* * *

What.

was.

i.

Thinking!?

And Surpising him on his _birthday_!? Undyne pat me gently on the back encouragingly. "You can do it." I exhaled, feeling myself relax and walked up to the microphone, taping it slightly and then testing it.

" **Testing... 1, 2, 3.** " I heard Grilby bring out the cake. " **So, you know how some people hate greasy food, yet come her anyways? I have to say, I'd be surprised, but the situation is to slippery.** " I saw a flash of a smile, then a quick frown, I heard a few people laugh, or chuckle.

"SO THIS IS MY SURPRISE UNDYNE!" I looked to my younger brother. "YOU KNOW I CANT STAND PUNS, OR JOKES, NOT SINCE..." I smiled, my grin growing large and showing slightly out of the shading.

" **I sometimes wonder how my family is, ya' know. Curious if they somehow reached a high rank, like they always talked about.** " I felt some people look up to me, their eyes lighting up with slight hope and recognization. " **You know, I have a sibling somewhere in the world who grew up with me, as the lazy one, and him, as the energetic one with high hopes. Well, I, for one, have come back from a long journey, hoping to find him. Heh, heh, heh.** " Papyrus watched me with sudden interest. " **I am hoping that he has a happy life. You know? Well, Happy Birthday, little brother.** " I smiled as I walked off the stage and I then took off my hood, then my jaket. I shook it out and watched as tufts of black/brown flew off of it in little clouds.

Dust... Dirt... It has all gathered over these years and I... I never noticed. My favorite article of clothing has been nibbled at by the cold and eaten by nature. Did I look any different after five years, Papyrus looked taller...

"Sans!" I looked around, Undyne.

" **Hey.** " She pulled me up by the collar.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

" **My brother hates jokes, I was being considerate.** " She dropped me and sighed.

"You were weren't you?" I chuckled.

" **Yeah...** " I suddenly felt nervous, sweat trailing down my forehead. " **Besides, even if he did find out, I have to get stronger for him, I can't show him my face until I'm stronger.** " She sighed.

"Yeah, but... Atleast give him a hint that you are alive. We have all tried, writing notes, certain presents... But he could always tell. 'This isn't the right color!' Or 'He writes at an angle, not strait! Stop playing with me!'" I chuckled. "Write him something, write a pun, do something that will make him smile, even if he hates it." Suddenly, it clicked in me.

A letter!

I teleported into our... Uh... His house and brought out a slip of paper. I grabbed a pen and began writing, tears slipping down my cheeks.

' _ **Hey, Paps.**_

 _ **Long time no see, nice to see you in the flesh once again. I'm alive and well, I'm safe. You know, I have gotten stronger, I have more health, I don't die if I fall down the stairs. So, I've heard that you are second in command of the Royal Guard.**_

 _ **You know, it was pretty hard not to say too much up on the stage as "undynes little gift", but, it made you smile, even if only for a moment. You know, I really did mean what I said up there.**_

 _ **Well, Happy Birthday, Bro.**_

 **-Sans** '

I finished writing and the door opened. My left eye burned. "HEY YOU, WHAT ARE YO-" and I was out, in a second. I was back in my forest. Damn, I left my picture...

* * *

 ** _A picture of Me and Papyrus, we looked happy_**

* * *

...

Papyrus walked over the note and saw the picture, one of a kind... Tears began to run down his cheeks, he picked it up and placed it back down, he then looked to the letter.

The handwriting... It couldn't be fake.

The blue stains, tears.

Orange ones fell silently down the tall skeletons cheekbones.

He missed his brother, and... He... He had... The skeleton fell to the floor in a fit of sobs, both good and bad.

* * *

I walked in the snow, shivering lightly in the cold. I really didn't mind it, it was worse without anything on after all.

" **I need to get stronger...** " I whispered to myself, finding the tree in which I had destroyed. Water flowed into it, a calming sound more or less like a river. I watched it. The snow was melting, yet... It wasn't.

I walked away, to find the area where I had stayed, the cave. I went inside and took off my jaket after lighting a fire. I -dusted it off and saw atleast a tad bit of blue. I dumped my clothes into a bowl of hot water, watching the water fly up, the shirt returning to a light blue. I smiled, taking it out of the water and drying it out with magic. Undyne ran over.

"I found Papyrus crying! What did you do!?" I looked over to her, slipping on my jaket.

" **I left a letter, telling him that I ment everything on stage.** " I felt warmth flood into me, I've never known that the jacket was always so... Warm. It was usually cold, or didn't matter. Wow, I was surprised. " **So, how is he now?** " She smiled.

"He is doing fine. But, you punk! You know he is too sweet! You broke his heart!"

" **I-I know.. You told me to... I wrote to him that I was alive, and well...** " She huffed and walked out, leaving me to my thoughts.

Should I go back? Should I jump into Papyrus' arms? I chuckled to myself and looked at the water.

I looked so... Different. My face was covered with dirt, dust, and... Soot? Where did that come from? Anyways, my face was covered in lots of stuff and was dirty. I cup my hands together and dunked them in, grabbing a big handful of clear water. I brought my hands up to my face and splashed it on, rubbing it, trying to get the sediments off of my bones. I grabbed another handful and splashed it, I watched as they blended, folding into the water, and dripping down. I wiped it away with magic and sighed, then I walked away.

I went into the snow, the cold hitting me through the layers of cloth and chilling me to the bone. I pulled the jacket closer to me, trying to gather more of it, making my back even more cold in the process. " **Heh heh...** " Should I really go back to snowdin? I mean, he reacted horribly to me on stage so...

I teleported to infront or our(his) house and tensed with a sudden nervousness. What if he rejects me? What if he thinks I'm a fake? I fought it away and walked to the door, extending a bone-y hand to grasp the handle. I clutched it and opened the door. I took a step inside and immediately was overwhelmed by the familiar scent of Burt spaghetti wafting through the house. I closed the door behind me as I took another few steps in. " **I-I'm home...** " I whispered shakily as I took a look around. The sock covered in notes was still there, almost nothing was out of place since I left, except for my book filled with books.

It was placed neatly on a familiar black box, on top of it was the picture I left on accident. I grabbed the picture and pulled it to eye level. I then folded it neatly and put it in my pocket, teleporting into my room. I looked at everything, it was so dirty... So dusty. I looked at the tornado to find it dead. I then blew a bit of magic in that General derection, it twirled a bit and I added more, watching it grow into its previous glory.

The door opened as I wiped dust off of a small orange blanket affectionately. I then pulled it close and buried my head in it. "S-SANS?" I looked up in shock, suddenly out of my daze.

" **Oh. Hey bro.** " He ran up and hugged me.

"I-WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD..." I gave a nervous smile.

" **I'm... I'm not..?** " He sobbed into my shoulder and I pat his back awkwardly. " **I'm sorry Paps... I shouldn't have left.** "

* * *

 **:D END OF THE STORY! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
